


Sleep

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After a long night, and yet another fight for their lives, neither Theo nor Liam want to spend it alone.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Sleep (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912705) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Autumn, who wanted “Things you said when you thought I was asleep” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts (which I am taking requests from).

It’s been a long night. Both of them are exhausted. Theo looks at Liam and wonders how he’s still standing. Hell, he wonders how he himself hasn’t collapsed from exhaustion yet. It must be the leftover adrenaline from the fight with the witch. He has no doubt they’ll both be sleeping well tonight. 

Liam’s parents are both asleep when they walk inside, something they’re both grateful for. He knows they’ll have to explain everything tomorrow. But tonight neither of them have the energy. 

Theo leads the way upstairs. He hesitates in the hall, wondering if he has the energy for a shower. He decides he doesn’t. Not if he doesn’t want to sleep there. 

He says goodnight to Liam and goes to walk the few feet to his room, when a hand on his arm stops him. He turns his head to see Liam frowning at the floor.

“Liam?”

Liam looks up at him, and lets out a nervous breath. “Will you stay? With me? In my room? I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

Theo can’t blame him. If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t want to be alone either. So he nods. “Yeah okay.”

Liam smiles shyly, “Thanks.”

“Let me get changed, and I’ll come back. Alright?”

“Okay.”

Theo looks down at where Liam’s hand is still resting on his arm, and then back up at Liam’s face. “I kind of need my arm back Liam. Unless you plan to come help me.”

Liam quickly removes his arm, and takes a step back, as his face heats up. “No. Sorry. You go. I’ll stay here.”

“In the hallway?”

“In my room! I’ll be in my room. In my bed. Waiting for you.”

Theo grins, “Of all the times I hoped you’d say that.”

“What?”

Theo shakes his head, “Nothing. Go get ready for bed, Liam.”

Liam quickly runs into his room, and shuts the door. Theo smiles to himself, before turning to his own room. He changes, and by the time he enters the hallway again, Liam’s door is once again open. He walks into the room to find Liam already curled up under the covers. He’s asleep, Theo realizes, as he crawls in next to him.

He turns off the light by the bed, and then settles in on his side, facing Liam. His face is relaxed, and he looks peaceful. Despite how tired he is, Theo finds himself watching the rise and fall of Liam’s chest, taking comfort in it. 

“I’ll always look after you, Liam,” Theo whispers. He feels himself being bolder since he knows Liam is asleep. “Always. I love you.”

“I know,” Liam mumbles, surprising Theo. “I love you, too. Now get some sleep.”

He scoots closer to Theo and throws an arm across his waist. Theo lays still, almost afraid to move. 

“Sleep,” Liam repeats. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Okay,” Theo says. “Goodnight, Liam.”

“Night.”

Theo closes his eyes, feeling sleep start to creep up on him. It’s easier to let it claim him now, surrounded by all things Liam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
